1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless display technology, in particular to a wireless display system and method as well as wireless data communication apparatus used in the system.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The existing wireless display technology is mainly based on screen-capturing technique, which is to read the current content present in a display memory unit in order to capture the content currently displayed on the screen. Then, the captured content is compressed into screen information by CPU with a compression algorithm, and the compressed information is delivered to a display device in a real time manner by use of certain wireless network protocol. At the side of the display device, a dedicated embedded computer module carries out protocol interpretation, restores the compressed screen information and provides the contained pixel information to the display device for display.
Unfortunately, the existing screen-capturing method has the following disadvantages.
1. It occupies a significant part of computational resource of a host. The major reason is that, in the screen-capturing mode, CPU has to conduct two tasks at the same time, one is to perform a realtime decode so as to play the content of audio and video, and the other one is to execute the screen-capturing program, acquire display data from a graphics adaptor, compress the data and transfer to a wireless display device through a wireless network card. These two tasks occupy the resource of CPU to an excessive extent and thus affect the processing speed of CPU, which disables the realtime display of high-quality images.
2. It requires a high cost. With the screen-capturing mechanism, the host requires CPU of strong computational capability to conduct encoding and decoding, thereby leading to a high cost.
Considering the above problems, it is desirable to provide a new wireless display mechanism.